Deal
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Draco likes to go clubbing, except when he meets people he knows...


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own, you don't sue.

**Warnings: **Minor OOCness. Proof that I've never been clubbing. **You have been warned! Read at your own Discretion.**

**Pairing: **Draco/?

**Author's Note: **Both Reeby10 and I had writer's block, so we did a 20 minute writing exercise. So here's what I did, but I really don't care enough to actually do much editing and cleaning. So please enjoy.

No one knew he was here. If they did he would be dead faster than he could say mudblood. But he couldn't help but come. After all, it was his sort of place. With loud music, flashing lights, alcohol, etc. The kind of place he could forget who he had been, who he was, and who he was destined to be. Here among the slide of bodies, and smell of sweat, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family and future servant of the Dark Lord, was able to forget everything and just dance.

He was never worried about being found out. After all he was in the middle of muggle London, in the seediest of gay clubs. No wizard of any standing would be caught dead here. Which was why he felt safe. Safe to dance, or grind, or hook up, or do anything he wanted, all because he wanted to, not because he was expected to.

And he got plenty of opportunity to do all of those things. By far he was the most attractive person there, some might even say he had a "magical" quality about him. Whether that was an accident or not was for him to know, and the mudbloods he used to never find out.

So he was not at all surprised to find another body pressing in closer to his. In the club it was impossible to hear as the music, some American trash Draco assumed, was so loud you could only truly feel. He just went with the flow, never looking up at his partner as the moved in sync with the music. Fluttering touches, somewhere between flirtatious and down right slutty passed between the two. Right up until Draco looked up at his partner. Black hair, black eyes, black clothes. A hook-like nose. Draco felt like a deer caught in the head lights.

"P...Professor!" He squeaked before turning and running as fast as he could, pushing his way through the crowd in a desperate attempt to escape. Perhaps with luck, he hadn't been seen. Maybe Snape had thought he was just some random blond, not the son of his best friend.

He had almost made it out of the club before someone grabbed his arm.

"Draco," Severus hissed in his ear, "We need to talk." He steered him out of the club and into the dark alleyway. Draco looked around desperately, hoping for either some escape or excuse, but nothing came to his frantic brain. No reason. No escape. He was well and truly trapped.

"Draco," Snape started, having let go of the boy once out of range of the club.

"I swear professor! I wasn't there by choice!" Draco rushed. "I... I was kidnapped! That's it! I would never entered a place like that! Please don't tell my father." He shivered as a smirk passed over Severus' face.

"Alright, I won't tell him, as long as you don't tell him that I was here, or that I was trying to pick you up at first," Snape stated. Draco's mouth dropped open, resembling a fish out of water. "Of course at the time, I did not realize who you were," Snape continued, "I would never normally try to pick up a student, especially not the son of my friend."

"Alright, Professor," Draco interrupted, "We have a deal."

**Author's Note:** Like? Yes? No? I will probably have totally forgotten about this in the morning (unless it gets reviews/favs/etc at which point I'll go "wtf is this fic?")

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

"(some sort of review stuff)... And I want to give my cookie to (Character) for (just about any reason. Hell, you don't even have to have a reason...)" (Really creative right?)

There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want. (I've had 1/16s of a cookie before)  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)


End file.
